Enemies to the End
by Dark Kaneanite
Summary: Request for Notetoself-WrestlingSlash. -Oneshot-


_A/N: This is a request for Notetoself-WrestlingSlash, or as I like to call her, Helen. i have never written Raven or Sandman so I hope that this is what you're looking for hun. This is a little darker than what I normally do, but I couldn't stop it once it started. So please I'm warning you, if you don't like dark fics, please don't read._

_As for the other other disclaimer, I own no one, I'm making NO money off of this, and I have no clue as to their real sexual orientation. So please enjoy everyone._

The belt was cold and heavy in his hands as he made his way back to the locker room. Blood was dripping down his face and running into his eyes, impairing his sight. With a shaky hand Raven pushed his hair out of his face. He wanted nothing more than to get changed and go home. His locker room wasn't too much further so he gritted his teeth and slowly limped the few feet. He was breathing heavily as he pushed the door open and with a groan that filled the room and echoed from the walls he dropped down to his knees.

The cold concrete of against his knees brought a hiss of pain from him, but he crawled the rest of the way to the old couch that sat in the middle of the room. He tossed the belt onto the couch first and then climbed up, hissing and growling as his bruised and battered body protested the movement. After finally getting into a position that offered some relief for his pain filled body. He laid his head back against the soft cushions and for a moment that lasted the breadth of a heartbeat, he wished for death to put an end to his suffering.

The trainers were still busy with Sandman, a fact that Raven was extremely pleased with. After all that damned beer swilling redneck was nothing more than a giant pain in his ass. To have the _all_ the trainers milling around him meant that he must have done some extensive damage to him. With a smile that bordered on a grimace he looked over at the title. It was the last thing that Sandman had to lose and he had taken it. Never mind that the couch would always bear the bloodied imprint of his body, or than one of his favorite shirts had been ripped to shreds and then used against him. All that mattered was that he had finally broken Sandman.

In the dim light the gold glittered, spattered with blood; the drops catching the light and looking like rubies studding the belt. He dropped his head against the back again and with a couple deep breaths was asleep, his body finally succumbing to the siren song of rest.

Sometime later he felt something feather light touch his wrist and with a grunt he moved his arm, only to find that he couldn't. He tugged on it a couple more times before forcing his eyes open to see what had trapped his arm. His eyes, bleary with sleep; didn't recognize the leather handcuffs at first. A couple more pulls had his eyes open fully and he swore as he went to reach over with his other hand to let himself free. It was then that he found that he was bond to the couch in a mockery of his ring taunt.

"What the fuck?" He swore under his breath as he looked around his locker room.

The lights were turned down even lower and his eyes soon adjusted to the new light. Nothing seemed to be moving so Raven turned his attention to trying to figure out a way to get free. He was free from the waist down, but other than some twisting and turning there was really nothing that he could do. He started to growl as his mind started working through the people that wanted to do him harm. At the top of the list was Dreamer, followed closely by Sandman. Raven laughed as Sandman's name flitted through his mind, he had left that sorry lump in the ring in a pool of blood.

"You find something funny bird boy?" Came a wheezed growl from the corner of the room.

Raven's blood froze in his veins as a figure stepped from the darkness. The initial shock lasted no more than ten seconds but to Raven it was a life time that he sat there and stared at the blonde man. Then the anger that he had nursed for so long came boiling to top. How dare this worthless worm truss him up like some sacrificial offering? He struggled, but soon he was panting and sweat shone on his brow.

"Keep it up. The more you fight the easier it is for what I have planned."

"Sandman." The name was a hiss, yet it was infused with the anger that one would find in the vilest of curses.

"At your service bird boy." He bowed mockingly.

"Quit calling me that." Raven spat.

"You know what birds really are?" Sandman said as if he hadn't heard Raven speak. "Rats with wings." He took a swig of his beer then laughed as it spilled out of his mouth, wetting his shirt.

"What do you want Sandman?"

"Easy. You've taken everything from me, so now it is time to take from you."

"Touch that belt you bastard and you'll die."

"The belt? You think that this is about the belt?" Sandman started to laugh, the sound bouncing off the wall and swirling sadistically around Raven.

"That what are you going on about?"

Sandman didn't say anything; he just circled the couch as if looking for a weakness to exploit. Raven tried to keep him in his line of vision but seeing as how he couldn't turn his head like an owl, he lost sight a couple of times. Soon a tapping accompanied Sandman and Raven stiffened. He knew that sound, and knew it well. Even though he placed the noise he wasn't ready for the first hit of the cane. It lashed across his abdomen with lightening speed, bringing a yelp from him. He took a deep breath, ready to unleash a torrent of curses and choice words when Sandman hit him again. This time it was to his knees, and Raven's tirade was momentarily forgotten as pain shot through his legs.

"You cowardly bastard. " He wheezed.

"What?" Sandman hit him again, this time in the left shoulder.

Raven didn't know when the blood had slowed in those areas, but the hit from cane brought it rushing back, sending pins and needles through his shoulders. With a leer on his face Sandman aimed a hit to the right shoulder and was fairly orgasmic with the way Raven was writhing in pain on the worn couch. Due to Raven's shirt being ripped away during the match Sandman was able to see the welts as they raised, and took delight in the small droplets of blood that welled from puncture wounds that had occurred earlier. There was a particularly nasty cut near Raven's pulse and with a word about his intentions, Sandman leaned down and licked at it; lapping the blood away.

"Get the fuck away from me freak." Raven shouted as he tried to move away.

Sandman just let out a chuckle and continued to lick at the wound, moving so that he kneeled down between Raven's legs. Every once and awhile he would let his tongue ghost over Raven's pulse, trying to fight his need to grin when Raven started to moan. The wound was starting to clot so Sandman did the only thing he could think of, he bit the wound; tearing a bigger hole and causing Raven to hiss in a hazy mix of pain and pleasure. He splayed his hands over Raven's chest, his fingers twisting and pinching Raven's nipples until he was certain that they were sore.

"You son of a bitch." Raven bit out as he raised his head to glare at the blonde man.

"Watch your mouth." He said as he back handed the brunette, glaring as Raven's head snapped to the side.

He went back to what he was doing; only now his hands were working on getting Raven's jean shorts off. They weren't too tight, but at the angle he had the man bound in it was hard to get them free as quickly as he would have liked. Soon the denim lay pooled at Raven's feet and he hissed as the cool air caressed his body. Sandman reeled back for a moment to survey Raven's body and bit back a moan as he stared at the flaccid length of the man. Even soft it looked to be longer and thicker than most men.

Gently he ran his fingers down the length, chuckling as Raven growled and tried to twist away. Sandman's blood thickened in his veins as Raven continued to fight him.

"Get your damned hands off of me."

"Is that any way to talk to the man that holds your balls in the palm of his hand?" To illustrate his point Sandman gripped his balls and twisted, smirking as Raven fairly lunged off the couch.

Raven started to growl in the back of his throat and Sandman's smirk turned into a chuckle as he gripped the shaft and started to slowly stroke from base to tip. He never one took his eyes off of Raven and within minutes the growling turned to a soft mewling. Even though Raven was frowning down at him there was a flush to his cheeks. Whether from humiliation or excitement Sandman didn't know and honestly didn't care.

Soon he grew tired of his play and stood up, yanking his tattered camo pants down in one quick motion. A smug smile touched his lips as Raven's eyes widened when he seen Sandman's cock jutting out from his thighs, pre-cum oozing from the tip. He stroked it a couple of times before grasping Raven's legs and hoisting them up onto his shoulders. Raven struggled but due to his position he was unable to twist away. With a violent thrust Sandman buried himself to the hilt. Raven screamed as his body stiffened from the intrusion.

"You sorry, dog fucking, son of a bitch." He ground out, tears gathered in the corner of his eyes.

Sandman pulled back and slammed in hard as he back handed Raven again, this time drawing blood from the corner of his mouth. The brunette sucked in a breath but didn't say anything else; his mind was trying too hard to come up with a way to block out the pain. He knew that he was bleeding; he could feel it trickling down when Sandman would pull out. With a shaky indrawn breath he screwed his eyes shut, letting his hatred come back and churn slowly in his stomach.

"Watch me." Sandman commanded as he grabbed Raven's chin roughly, slamming into him as hard as he could. "Do not take your eyes off of me."

Raven went to turn his head, but Sandman tightened his grip until Raven whimpered. He continued to pound into the short man under him, drinking in the groans and the tears that were now leaking unchecked down his face. Sandman could feel himself getting close and sped up, his fingers digging into soft flesh as he reached down and bit Raven's shoulder hard. Raven gasped and cried out as Sandman then ripped his teeth away, taking a rather large bite with him. With two more brutal thrusts Sandman emptied everything he had into Raven.

The feeling of Sandman's cum splashing against him burned Raven from the inside and he bit his lip to keep from crying aloud. Sandman lay panting between Raven's legs staring up at him, his eyes half closed. Blood was dripping from the bite mark, trickling down and collecting in Raven's bellybutton. With a swipe of his tongue Sandman cleaned up the pool and licked the trail that the blood had left in its wake. Then with a grin he kissed Raven, forcing his tongue into Raven's mouth, making him taste his own blood on his tongue.

Raven bit down hard on the intruding muscle, and Sandman pulled away with a grin. He moved back and stood, pulling his ripped pants up and grabbing his cane. Then without saying anything he left, leaving Raven yelling and cursing on the couch.


End file.
